Fanfic Trailers
by Rabid Chibi Squirrels Inc
Summary: Trailers for our fanfics if they were to be movies! Chapter 8 is up: Untitled!
1. Chain Letter Trailer 1

**Fanfic Trailers!**

**Note:**

**All trailers and ideas are copyright and property of Rabid Chibi Squirrels, Inc.**

**Any plaigerism, stealing, puking, gorging, or any other explicit activities regarding our fanfics is strictly prohibited and shall NOT be tolerated. Do not try these stunts at home.**

**Accessories sold seperately. Batteries not included.**

**No kitsunes were harmed in the making of this fanfic.**

**Chapter 1: Chain Letter**

The screen is completely black. There no features distinguishable, but a voice, recognized as Koenma's begins to play.

"Chelsey McCann was found at the bottom of a well, beaten and drowned, and her father was charged with murder."

Screen changes to a shot of 4 people approaching, panning up slowly from the feet (still moving). Once it reaches the knees, the screen closes back into a black void with a low, loud _THUNK_ of a drum. Koenma's voice continues.

"This curse has gone on for four years."

With another _THUNK_, the shot changes again to a shot of 4 people from their waist to their leg. Another _THUNK _changes the screen to black as Koenma speaks once again.

"Luckily, we've found someone who can help you."

The screen changes with a flicker/pan-up of the 4 people (revealing them to be Kaonashi, Kitsune, Sora, and Sahara) as the drum beats wildly with each flicker. With a final thump of the drums, the foursome (and the camera effects) stop, as the four look directly at the audience.

The screen changes as music similar to that on the trailers of action movies such as _Fast and the Furious_ (don't own) or _The Matrix_ (also no own) begins to play. The screen shots are of those from the movie (fanfic).

Shot of Kitsune charging with a glowing green hand extending to strike.

Screen changes to black as large white letters in bold print appear, accompanied by the famous deep voiced announcer, read off:

**This Summer . . .**

Shot of the boys (Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Kaonashi) scrambling behind a giant rock as the aftermath of the Wind Scar flows through the cave.

Screen once again changes to the black background with the announcer/words:

**A curse will be born . . .**

Shot of Kurama being forced to his knees as his rose whip is wrapped around his arm while Nicolai DeMarco holds the end of the whip without thorns.

**And the fate of the world . . .**

Shot of Kaonashi flying back into a building and being buried underneathe the rubble.

**Rests in the hands . . .**

Shot of Yoko and Kitsune kissing passionately.

**Of a team of mismatched, super-powered warriors . . .**

Shot of Sora and Sahara glowing with black and red/blue flames surrounding their bodies.

**Against the ultimate evil . . .**

Shot of Hiei, growling, with his back turned away from the camera, but his head turned to look back at the camera. Music stops. He growls, "Stating the obvious, pea-brain!"

The next few shots continue with the beat of the drum, only at a slower pace to allow viewers to see who they are. The first clip shows Yusuke in trademark Spirit Gun pose.

**Yusuke**

Shot of Kuwabara swinging down with his spirit sword.

**Kuwabara**

Shot of Hiei flitting to the side and drawing his sword while his Jagan is out.

**Hiei**

Shot of Kurama with trademark Rose Whip.

**Kurama**

**And introducing . . .**

Shot of Kitsune with sword drawn.

**Kitsune**

Shot of Kaonashi under second possession.

**Kaonashi**

Shot of Sahara in jail cell, holding onto the bars (from 7th chapter)

**Sahara**

Shot of Sora twirling ban-ryu above her head.

**And Sora.**

Screen turns white, until a pinpoint of black grows from the center, until it shoots the screen into a black background. Words sort of appear as a wave (as if water is being struck and they appear).

**Yu-Yu-Hakusho: Chain Letter**

The deep voiced male announcer says, as the words appear:

**Coming Summer 2006**

**Rated PG-13.**

**Alrighty, that's the first trailer for Chain Letter! Next is for Battle of the Masks! Stay tuned!**

©** Rabid Chibi Squirrels, Inc.**


	2. Battle of the Masks

**Fanfic Trailers!**

**Note:**

**All trailers and ideas are copyright and property of Rabid Chibi Squirrels, Inc.**

**Any plaigerism, stealing, puking, gorging, or any other explicit activities regarding our fanfics is strictly prohibited and shall NOT be tolerated. Do not try these stunts at home.**

**Accessories sold seperately. Batteries not included.**

**No kitsunes or No-Faces were harmed in the making of this fanfic.**

**Chapter 2: Battle of the Masks**

The screen is completely black with no distinguishable features. It opens on a living room scene. Kitsune sits, playing Gamecube, as Kaonashi watches from the couch.

_DING-DONG!_

The camera makes a dramatic, swift pan from the living room to the front door, to show the silhouette of someone's head through the window.

The screen goes black again, as words appear.

**He was always different . . .**

Screen goes to scene that shows Kitsune opening the door, slowly. Screen goes back again.

**Yet, at the same time, he was all that was left . . .**

Shot of Kyashoni, standing in doorway and smiling. "Hello, I'm here to see Kaonashi," he says.

The screen goes dark, and Kitsune's voice comes on. "Sure, let me get him."

Screen shows Kitsune turning to Kaonashi. "You have a brother?"

"A _twin_ brother, to be exact," Kyashoni throws in, from behind her, then reaches and takes her hand.

Screen goes dark for a second before showing Kyashoni, from behind Kitsune and Kaonashi, grinning evilly (think Yami Bakura's evil smile)

Screen goes dark and the beat of a drum starts to play in the background. Screen shows Kaonashi standing in his boxers, while Kitsune sits on his bed. "Believe me, Kitsune, Kyashoni's trouble," he says, "He tried to kill me."

Screen goes dark. Then comes back on, showing Kaonashi grabbing the collar of Kyashoni's shirt and glaring at him, while Kyashoni just smiles evilly. "I know what you want, Kya. Stay away from Kitsune!" Kaonashi shouts.

Drumming stops as screen turns black. Kyashoni's voice comes on. "Make me." Heavy metal music, the type that is in the Underworld trailers, starts, and the screen starts going from one scene to the next:

Shot of Kaonashi running down the street.

Shot of Ran rushing to open the shop door to Sora, Sahara, and Kitsune.

Shot of Kyashoni straddling Kitsune's waist while she convulses.

Shot of NoFace ramming into Kyashoni (also as a No-Face) while Kitsune is on the ground and staring in horror at him (Kyashoni - No-Face).

Shot of Kyashoni blasting Sora and Sahara back.

Shot of Kyashoni holding Kaonashi by his neck.

Shot of Sahara brandishing her sword while bouncers circle her and Sora and Kaonashi, and she screams, "BRING IT ON, BITCHES!"

Screen suddenly goes black, until a pinpoint of white light from the center of the screen finally engulfs the entire screen. The music continues to play, as the words appear.

**Battle of the Masks**

**In theaters September 2006**

**Rated R**

Screen fades into black as music fades with it.

**There you go, that's the second trailer! Next is gonna be for Storm Chasers! Stay tuned!**


	3. Storm Chasers

**Fanfic Trailers!**

**Note:**

**All trailers and ideas are copyright and property of Rabid Chibi Squirrels, Inc.**

**Any plaigerism, stealing, puking, gorging, or any other explicit activities regarding our fanfics is strictly prohibited and shall NOT be tolerated. Do not try these stunts at home.**

**Accessories sold seperately. Batteries not included.**

**No cows were harmed in the making of this fanfic.**

**Chapter 3: Storm Chasers**

Dark screen. Lightning starts to flash in the distance and lights up the scene; dark thunder clouds against a dark, slightly tannish sky. When the lightning disappears, the screen goes dark, only to be illuminated by the lightning again.

Something growls, low, sounding sorta like thunder. The screen slowly lightens, to show the wondering faces of Kurama, Kaonashi, and Kitsune, their hair being whipped around their faces by wind. They stare in the same direction (just shy to the left (their left) of facing forward) with big, wondering eyes. They seem to be at some sort of drive-thru, for the drive-thru window of a building is in the scene, behind them, as its female workers continue to busy themselves with their tasks. The same strange growling is heard as the screen goes dark.

Words appear,

**It is an unstoppable force of nature . . .**

**It destroys everything in its path . . .**

The screen lightens and we see, from the vantage point of the back seat of a truck, rain pouring outside, as a cow flys past, backwards, mooing furiously. It swirls out of sight as the screen darkens. The screen opens again on a close-up of Kaiko, sitting at a table, her eyes wide and curious.

"An . . . F-5?"

There is silence.

"Have none of you seen an F-5?" she asks. The screen pans over the solemn and downcast faces of the Tantei and Kitsune, Sora and Sahara. Close-up of Kitsune, from torso - up.

"One of us has . . ." she says, softly.

Shot of Kaonashi, staring sadly at the sky.

Screen slowly fades to black, then lightens on Kitsune and Yusuke, sitting together, a shot from their left side.

"His father and mother died during that storm. He had no one left . . ." Kitsune tells him. The screen fades once again.

It suddenly lightens on Kuwabara's frantic face. "Kaonashi, it's here!" he yells over the roar of the storm.

_"Papercut"_ by Linkin Park begins to play. (The chorus)

There were various shots from the movie (fanfic) including:

Sahara, Sora, and Kitsune running through a field as the sky grows dark and a tornado touches down a few miles back.

Shot of Hiei in a truck, with the radio reciever to his mouth.

The people scrambling to get underground as an F-4 tears the building apart.

Yusuke and Kurama scrambling on the devastated house, trying to reach a trapped Genkai.

Suddenly, the screen goes dark again, and more words appear,

**Storm Chasers**

**Coming soon to a theater near you.**

**Rated PG-13.**

**I know, I'm not very good at making there, but it's so fun trying to imagine it! Review, please!**


	4. Golden Kingdom

**Fanfic Trailers!**

**Note:**

**All trailers and ideas are copyright and property of Rabid Chibi Squirrels, Inc.**

**Any plaigerism, stealing, puking, gorging, or any other explicit activities regarding our fanfics is strictly prohibited and shall NOT be tolerated. Do not try these stunts at home.**

**Accessories sold seperately. Batteries not included.**

**No Heartless were harmed in the making of this fanfic.**

**Chapter 4: Golden Kingdom**

Dark screen for a second, immediately switching to a shot of Kitsune's bare back and the large crescent-shaped scar on her back.

"Are you Kitsune?" a feminine voice asks. The screen changes to show Kitsune looking angrily at the camera.

"Yeah, that's me," she says.

Screen changes to show Inazuma. "I will kill you, then," she says, then lunges and the screen goes black.

"Why couldn't you go after Sesshomaru or Inuyasha?" Kitsune asks.

"Because you hold the key to unlocking the Golden Kingdom." Inazuma says, in a small voice.

Screen lightens, showing a closeup of Kaonashi's eye. It narrows as he says, "Golden Kingdom?"

The screen changes to show blue eyes seeing out of the shadows of a tree, narrowing in glee. "I will make him mine." a voice whispers.

Music starts. It is fast-paced and the type that usually accompanies _The Fast and The Furious_. Various scenes appear on the screen:

The girls jump into a portal of colors, disappearing from sight. They land in a forest.

Kaonashi, in white pants and gold jewelery on his arms and neck, blocks Kitsune from a swarm of Heartless in the Dragon Shrine.

Sahara jumps and misses being swiped at by a Redead, jumping off the second floor of a dark, dank castle, and running from the zombies.

Sora descends from the air on Sakura, her nekomata.

Yutsuko and Kaonashi stand, side-by-side, gazing down at a battlefield.

Kitsune, Sora, and Sahara huddle in the library of Kaonashi's temple. Everything is grey around them. Tortured Souls start to attack them (those things from Silent Hill).

Kitsune flies through the sky, side-by-side with Sahara, as they dive bomb into some unsuspecting demons.

An announcer says, "Kitsune. Sahara. Sora. And Kaonashi." The screen goes dark and the words appear.

**Golden Kingdom**

**Rated PG-13.**

**Coming to theaters this fall.**

**Yes, I know, it sux, but I'm tired, Jeremy's tired, Kaonashi's hungry again, and it's my turn to cook. Next trailer's gonna be for Touched By An Angel! Wh00t!**


	5. Touched By An Angel

**It's the return of—**

**Fanfic Trailers!!**

**Note:**

**All trailers and ideas are copyright and property of Rabid Chibi Squirrels, Inc.**

**Any plaigerism, stealing, puking, gorging, or any other explicit activities regarding our fanfics is strictly prohibited and shall NOT be tolerated. Do not try these stunts at home.**

**Accessories sold seperately. Batteries not included.**

**No mortals were harmed in the making of this fanfic.**

**Warning:**

**Spoilers for the fanfic.**

**Chapter 5: Touched By An Angel**

We are in the back of a truck, looking into the cab. We are then _in_ the cab, and we see that Kyashoni is driving. He has a serious look on his face, one of sullen, unbelief, almost sad and nostalgic. "There's no such things as angels," he says, softly.

We have an aerial shot of Kaonashi, splayed on the ground, a white contour feather floats down, gracefully, and the camera follows its movements, as it flutters down, caught in a white, almost golden light. He reaches for it and catches it, staring at it in wonder and awe. Kyashoni is still speaking.

"You've been under so much stress lately that you think of anything to bring your mind away from the pain. Its a figment of your imagination."

We go to a shot of Kaonashi holding Kyashoni by the shoulders, eyes wide. "I've _seen_ her," he whispers.

Next is a shot of Radicus' second painting, of Kitsune as a black angel. We hear his dark chuckle. _"Black suits you well."_

Next shot: The camera pans to the right, showing the top of a building at profile view, and Kitsune sits on the edge of it, playing the flute. Her wings are large and folded. The musical tune she plays is lively and beautiful.

The screen fades out, and we see Kaonashi, eyes wide and desperate, obviously the look of a lovestruck man, and he is holding onto Kitsune's hand, lightly. "Wait, what's your name!"

We see a shot of Kitsune from 3/4 view. "Kitsune. My name is Kitsune." The screen slowly fades to black from there.

"You won't escape me, Angel," Radicus's voice whispers, seductively, as we see his mouth right next to Kitsune's ear. We can also see part of her face, part of her mouth which is slightly open and trembling in fear.

Next shot: As dramatic action-movie music plays, we see Kaonashi running through the streets, while the people around him are merely blurs.

Next shot: Kaonashi is looking at Kyashoni with desperation in his eyes. "My angel is in danger!"

Next shot: Kitsune is splayed on a metal slab, each wrist and ankle is bound by a metal shackle, keeping her down on the slab. She is writhing and struggling to get loose. Kaonashi's voice is still clear, "If we don't stop them, she'll die!"

Kyashoni's heated response is, "And what then, Kao? Go to the nuthouse?!"

Next shot: Music stops, dramatically. Kitsune puts a hand to rest on Kaonashi's cheek. A tear rolls down her own and she whispers, "I only wanted to protect you . . . ."

The music is that of the kind from the Dragonheart trailers. We then see the screen fade to black, then fade in to a shot of Kitsune's face, then fading into Kaonashi's, as the announcer from the movies says, "A tale of love and friendship . . ." Just as he says's 'friendship' the screen fades, showing Sora, Kitsune, and Sahara standing on the edge of a building and linking hands. They then jump off, spread their wings and soar over the sky. The next shot fades in; Kaonashi looking up into the sky (taken from a 3/4 aerial view) in wonder, awe, and pride.

It then cuts to Kaonashi and Kitsune, lying in tall grass. Kaonashi is propped on an elbow, looking over Kitsune. She speaks. "Do you believe in angels?"

Next shot: Kaonashi and Kitsune run through the field, chasing each other, until he finally catches up and picks her up, twirling around with her. They are quite happy. Kaonashi narrating: "All my life, I'd believed I'd always been watched . . . That someone who loved me was looking down on me and smiling . . ." Kitsune's narrating response: "That somebody was me . . ."

Screen darkens, then we see the three angels standing on the rooftops, overlooking the city. Their backs are to us; their hair is blowing in the wind. The camera pans up to look into the sky. Just as the words appear, the man narrates: "Touched By An Angel."

The screen fades to black.


	6. Thriller

**Fanfic Trailers!!**

**Note:**

**All trailers and ideas are copyright and property of Rabid Chibi Squirrels, Inc.**

**Any plaigerism, stealing, puking, gorging, or any other explicit activities regarding our fanfics is strictly prohibited and shall NOT be tolerated. Do not try these stunts at home.**

**Accessories sold seperately. Batteries not included.**

**No zombies were harmed in the making of this fanfic.**

**The original fanfic, _Thriller_, is copyright of IDontWannaKnowNFG.**

**Chapter 6: Thriller**

The scene opens on the Watase Manor from the outside. The sky is grey; the trees around it blow in the wind. Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kitsune, Sora, Sahara, Karol and Natasha stand in front. Kitsune leans in on the gate. "So, this is the place, huh?"

Fade into Yusuke standing in the middle of the walkway, looking around. "Why would Kaonashi live in a place like this?"

The announcer-guy-from-the-movies' voice chimes in after he says this, as the next shot fades in; everyone walking slowly into the manor. _"Some houses bring back memories . . ."_

Next shot fades in; Kitsune looking around the family library with the other girls. Although it isn't clear that she's talking, we hear her voice. "Kaonashi spent his childhood here."

_"Some houses are forgotten . . ."_ Shot fades in: Karol passes the mirror, and something flickers on it. She turns around radiply, seeing nothing there. Cue spooky music.

"There's a bunch of dead guys out back," Yusuke says, as the next shot fades in: they all are looking through the journal.

_"And some houses . . ."_

"Hey guys," Kitsune says, as the shot of her looking into the book fades in. "There's something here."

_"Should stay forgotten . . ."_

Rapid, fast-paced music begins to play. There is a shot of the blood-red skeletons smearing blood on the windows, trying to get in. The next shot is of everyone recoiling. After that, we see Yusuke rushing out of the room, into the main hall, with the others on his tail. He skids to a stop a few feet in front of the camera; he is looking to his left, our right.

"They had to have escaped somehow!" Yusuke shouts.

"We have to keep reading these books," Hiei says, "They must tell us something about how to defeat it!"

The next shot is of Karol, screaming, "Yusuke, behind you!" We then see Yusuke dragged into the mirror. The next few shots are of everyone (minus Yusuke) running through the halls, around corners, and such.

The music pauses, and the next shot we see is Kitsune, in Kaonashi's old room, reaching out. To our left, we vaguely make out long black hair. "Don't go in there . . ." comes a voice, which is that of a little girl's. We can tell it comes from the girl with long black hair we see on the left.

"You're the Lonely Child, aren't you?" Kitsune asks, reaching out to her.

The next shot is a frontal view of The Lonely Child. She screams, "DON'T GO IN THERE!" The screen goes out with a flash, then darkness. We then see the word, "Thriller." And the announcer-guy is back.

_"Thriller. Rated R."_

The screen fades into black.


	7. The Living Tower

**Fanfic Trailers!!**

**Note:**

**All trailers and ideas are copyright and property of Rabid Chibi Squirrels, Inc.**

**Any plaigerism, stealing, puking, gorging, or any other explicit activities regarding our fanfics is strictly prohibited and shall NOT be tolerated. Do not try these stunts at home.**

**Accessories sold seperately. Batteries not included.**

**No Gorillaz were harmed in the making of this fanfic.**

**Chapter 7: The Living Tower (formerly _The Tower Is Alive_; formerly _A Life At The Inc_)**

The screen opens on the back of 2D, facing Murdoc, who is lounging in a corner. It is very dark, and the only real way we know it's them is the fact that 2D's blue hair stands out, and Murdoc's anti-cross shines in some odd, non-existant light. "Uh, I wos wonderin' . . ." 2D says, "Where am I?"

We hear Murdoc exhale, and we see a puff of cigarrette smoke. He opens his mismatched eyes and snickers, "So _you_ were the last one left in the city, eh?"

We then see the shot of 2D, head-on, with a confused look as he tilts his head slightly to the side. We still hear Murdoc. "The name's Murdoc Niccals, and this place is _Feel Good Inc._"

"Feel Good Inc?" 2D repeats.

The next shot is of Russ and Murdoc, in front of 2D, who is sitting down in the 'throne'. Russ's white eyes glow. "So, kid, what's yer name?"

"Er . . . my name's 2D." 2D answers. "So, who's De La Soul?"

"He's a spirit who lives inside the Inc, inside the screens," Russel answers for him, as the next shot fades in; 2D in his room as Soul flickers on the screen. In the background, we hear the laugh from the beginning of the song. "He controls everything, including the city, now."

Next shot: 2D looks at a girl. "Who're you?"

"I'm Gina, Murdoc's friend," she says.

The next shot fades in; 2D is leaning over, a hand close to the side of his mouth as he asks Russel, "Is she dangerous?"

We see Gina, walking away; her back is to us. Russel speaks, "She's Soul's second-in-command. She's psychic; _powers_, man. She doesn't take anything. If anyone gives Soul or her any crap, she's the one he sends. I knew a few people who crossed paths with her."

"What happened?" 2D asks.

"Not sure, but what I heard from the guards is that they fed them to . . . the Furnace."

"Y'see," Murdoc chimes in, "The Inc is fueled by Sin. Y'know. Whoever fights, whoever screws, it fuels the Inc. It _feeds_ Soul, and makes him stronger."

"It's what the Inc is about. One big party after the next," Russel adds.

The next shot is of Soul on the screen in 2D's room. "You are now an employee of my company. It's your job to party; nothing wrong with fun, right?"

2D curls into a ball on his bed. "I just wish I could go back home."

"Get used to it," Soul replies, "The Inc is your home, now."

Next shot: 2D looks out of the window in wonder (although what we see is him looking up at a spot beyond the camera, and we see a large floating-island-with-a-windmill-shaped shadow pass over him.) at the windmill as it passes by. We hear Gina's voice. "You saw it, didn't you? The island, the windmill, the girl. You saw it. I know you did."

"How did you—?"

"Because everbody has. Her name is Noodle, and she lives on that windmill. She's the only person who has ever escaped the Inc. But, because of this—" At this point, the screen fades into a close-up of Noodle beside the windmill; she is gripping its side, and her hair is fluttering in the wind. It is sunny. "—Soul sends his Air Hawk Helicopters out to guard against her. Apparently, there's a spirit inside the windmill and the island, Soul's rival. The two have been at it since the Inc was built." In the background, we hear the soft mantra to _Feel Good Inc_. _"Windmill, mill, for the land . . ."_

The screen fades to black as the mantra plays, and the words, _"The Living Tower"_ flutter. Finally, the song cuts to _"Feel good . . ."_ and we hear Soul's wicked laughter as the screen fades to black.


	8. Currently Untitled

**Kitsune here, I thought of this idea when I saw a picture on Deviant Art about NoFace. I thought it'd make a cool new fanfic, but it's up to the readers. If you like this idea, review and tell me, because I'm eager to make it, but I want to know that it'll get reviews or at least some hits.**

**And, unlike the other trailers, this will be written like a fanfic, because it'll be tidbits of what is to come, as it plays out in my head. So, please review if you like this! I may post this on our website, too, if no one reviews, because I want to make sure people see it. I'll also post the picture I saw to give you all an idea of what I'm talking about.**

**Without further ado, I present to you my currently untitled work-in-progress.**

**Fanfic Trailers!!**

**Note:**

**All trailers and ideas are copyright and property of Rabid Chibi Squirrels, Inc.**

**Any plaigerism, stealing, puking, gorging, or any other explicit activities regarding our fanfics is strictly prohibited and shall NOT be tolerated. Do not try these stunts at home.**

**Accessories sold seperately. Batteries not included.**

**No NoFaces were harmed in the making of this fanfic.**

**Chapter 8: (Currently Untitled)**

Kitsune paced the room, awaiting the results. She was quite frustrated; she wanted to know where he was NOW. He'd been gone for so long and hadn't come back or given any inclination he'd be back soon. She was worried now. Where was he?

The door opened and Kitsune stopped pacing, turning her attention to the man who entered the room. Jeremy had a somber look on his face. He shrugged, helplessly.

Kitsune's face expressed her worry and desperation. "They couldn't find him?"

"They've scanned all four worlds for his signal," Jeremy stated, "There's not even a trace of his energy. Koenma's sent out some scouts, and even Yubaba's gone to search for him." He noted her sadness and hugged her. "Don't worry, they'll find him."

Kitsune attempted a smile, but it faded quickly. "I hope so, Jeremy."

-

Jeremy ran into view through the woods. "Kitsune! There's something you need to see!"

Kitsune turned and followed him to where the forest ended. The foliage hung back, baring the dirt-filled earth, and that faded into a rocky structure jutting out. The cliff overlooked the ground below, around fifty or sixty feet up. Jeremy pointed down there, where a shadow moved through the forest.

Kitsune's spirits lifted considerably as she beheld a glimpse of a pale masklike feature on the shadow. "It's NoFace," she breathed. Jeremy smiled as he, too, recognized the familiar mask.

However, things took a turn for the worst when they caught him in full view.

Kitsune gasped in horror. Jeremy's eyes were wide in shock. "Something's not right," she said, in a hushed, horrified whisper.

It was NoFace, but instead of being cloaklike, his body was . . . it seemed as though . . .

"It's like he's a living suit . . ." Kitsune stated, "Jeremy, that's not NoFace. It's not his energy. It's . . . something else's . . . Jeremy, something's wearing NoFace like their own skin!" Kitsune was near hysterical in her horrified state.

Suddenly, NoFace stppoed and turned his head up to them, seeming as though he sighted them. The mask smiled. His strides then became more determined.

Kitsune gasped in horror. "He's coming!"

Jeremy grabbed her arm, pulling her away. "Come on, this way!" The two ran back to their team.

-

"Kitsune, I'm tired!" Natalie whined, slumping as they walked through the forest. She glanced at their leader who was preoccupied with staring at the sun. Too exhausted, Natalie stopped, sitting down on a rock. "We've been walking for hours!"

Kitsune finally turned around. "We can't stop, Natalie, he'll catch up to us." She walked over, holding a hand out to the tigress, who acknowledged it, tiredly.

"But we're exhausted, Kitsune! I can't even feel my legs anymore, and I'm a demon!" Natalie put her head in her hands.

"We can't afford to stop, though . . ." Kitsune stated, more to herself than anyone else as her eyes lost focus. She turned to Jeremy. "Can you sense him?"

The elf shook his head. "No, can you?"

"Yes, it's faint, but the energy is still there." Kitsune rubbed her temples as a headache began to gnaw at her brain.

"How far away would you say he is?" Erika asked. Kitsune turned to her.

"Unfortunately, not far enough. We have to keep moving. Up and at 'em, Natalie." She reached down, pulling Natalie to her feet. The tigress groaned in anguish but truged along behind the rest of them.

-

They had finally come to the plains. Kitsune turned and informed them, "We have to keep moving. We're fresh meat out here. There's nothing to hide us and if we slack, he'll catch up; there aren't any rocks or trees to keep him at bay. If we keep moving like this, he won't advance." The team nodded and one-by-one they skidded down the kill separating the forest from the plains.

-

NoFace was nothing more than a dot on the horizon behind them. These plains were endless. Who knew how long they'd been walking? Kitsune never looked back once. The others knew she couldn't for fear of seeing him like _that_ again. Yet, still they knew it plagued her mind. She saw it even when she closed her eyes.

They never rested long, just enough to give them some energy to keep moving forward. It seemed that NoFace—or whatever it was that was controlling him—never tired. It pushed his body on, determined to reach them.

Still, what if he did reach them? What would he do? Would he still be the same NoFace? Would he attack them and leave them for dead? Would he kill them? Would he settle for taking Kitsune? So many questions ran through Kitsune's brain. Questions she feared to answer . . .

-

**Okay, now that that's done, I've posted the picture on the website (which I'm changing, btw, the template bugs me. It won't take long. I'm just changing the template.) Hopefully, someone can give me an idea as to what the title of the fanfic should be. Please email us at or email Kitsune at I'm eager to make this fanfic, but I want to know if it'll get reviews. Please review and tell me!**


End file.
